Angel
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata hs to move to a new school, in the middle of the school year. Unexpectly she becomes the newest target of Edward Elric one of the biggest players in the school. Or is there more to his sudden interest in Hinata? EdHina. Please Review! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Hinata isn't exacly what you would call innocent, naive, or shy. Major occness. Naruto Fullmetal Alchemist Xover. Rated T may change to rated M later on.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Hinata we're here!" Announces Neji. Hinata grumbles before opening the car door, grabbing her backpack, and getting out. Looking around she takes in her new high school. It was big, but other then that there was nothing special about it.

"So what do you think?" Neji asks coming up behind her.

"Eh." Was Hinata's only reply, her face held no emotion.

"Fine be that way."Grumbles Neji before storming off. Hinata lets out a sound of annoyance. Letting her hair cover her face, she begins exploring the school grounds.Not paying attention to where she's going, Hinata ends up running into a green haired boy.

"Watch where the hell your going!" Hisses the boy, his catlike eyes holding nothing but anger and hate.

"Fuck off you homosexual bastard!" Hinata angerly retorts. She then pushes him aside and begins walking away, but she's stopped by the green haired boy, digging his nails into her wrist.

"What the fuck did you say girlie!?" Snarls the clearly pissed off boy.

"Okay I'll repeat what I said, but this time I'll say it slower, so that you'll beable to comprehend it. Fuck off you ho-mo-sex-ual bast- ard." Replies a smirking Hinata.

"No one talks to Envy like that!" Envy growls his nails digging deaper into her arm.

"I just did." Hinata smugly answers.

"Ouch burn Envy!" Says another boy, walking toward them. For the first time Hinata decides to at least get a good look at the boy who's digging his nails into her wrist. Envy has long dark green hair, pale white skin, and catlike green eyes. He wore a tanktop that revealed some of his stomache, and a pair of shorts.

"What are you staring at bitch!" Barks Envy, noticing Hinata's gaze.

"Nothing much." Hinata smoothly replies. "I suggest you let go of my wrist or else." She adds in. Envy growls before letting go of Hinata.

"Good Homo." Hinata says smirking. Envy growls before storming off. Now only the other boy was left for her to get rid of. This one had goldish hair, healthy looking creamy skin, sunset colored eyes, and was wearing a red coat, with a strange symbol on it. Hinata didn't fail to notice how muscular this one was.

"Like what you see!?" The boy asks. Somehow while she was deep in thought, he had managed to walk toward her. Without her even noticing. Hinata jumps back away from the boy. In the process she loses her balance. It happened too fast, one minute she's falling backwards, the next she's in his arms. His left arm around her waist, pulling her into his muscular chest. Hinta finds herself looking into a pair of gold sunset colored eyes.

Hinata quickly adverts her eyes. With his right hand he hooks her hair behind her ears. Hinata gasps in surprise. His touch leaves a tingly feeling. They're interrupted by a blonde haired boy with goldish brown eyes.

"Hey Ed! What cha doing?!" The boy yells.

"Nothing Al!" Ed replies. "I'll see you soon Princess." He whispers into Hinata's ear, giving a light nip to her earlope, for a good measure. Releasing her Ed runs toward Al. Leaving a very much in shock Hinata. Sinking to her kness the previous events run through her head. She let him touch her! Right then and there, she decided that the next time Ed tried to touch her, she'd beat the out of him. She has her hair cover her face again, the last thing she wanted was comments about the color of her eyes. Hinata makes her way to the front office. The lady looks up from her desk, just in time to see Hinata walk in.

"Hello dearie what can I do for you?" The lady asks cheerfully.

"I'm here to receive my classes, my name's Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a softmore." She replies. The lady hands Hinata her schedule. Not even saying thank you, Hinata walks away to go find her locker. Finding it she puts her backpack away, and goes to her first class. Which happened to be study hall aka free period.

Ed lounges lazily back in his chair. Letting his long braided gold hair flow out behind him. Closing his eyes, he prepares to take a nap. But he is interrupted by the door opening. In steps the girl from this morning. Her hair nearly completely covered her face. She walks over to the teacher. The teacher walks to the front of the classroom, demanding attention and says:

"Boys and girls we have a new student, Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Mrs. Mustang Hinata, do you want to say anything to the class about yourself?"

"Yes just one thing. Listen up all you bastards, if you do anything perverted to me. Or even touch me, I'll fucking kill you." Hinata says calmly. The teacher too amused by this girl'sattitude, doesn't even give Hinata a detention for cussing in class.

"Why don't you sit next to Mr. Elric. He's the one sleeping."Says Mrs. Mustang. Hinata notices he sits in the very back of the classroom. Hinata sits down next to him. Not even sparing Ed a second glance. Ed leans over and whispers into Hinata's ear:

"Knew I'd see you again Hinata." The way he says her name sends shivers down Hinata's spine. But she refuses to show it. She wasn't going to let Ed see, how much he really affected her.

"That warning goes for you too bastard." She snarls.

"Oh really?" Ed cockily replies.

"Really." Hinata replies back. Gritting her teeth together, his deep alluring voice was starting to get to her. She feels his hand on her shoulder, Hinata stiffens up.

"What's the matter Hinata, you seem tense and nervous?" Ed asks amusement lacing his voice. Hinata turns toward him, hooks some of her hair behind her left ear, and looks him in the eye. Ed sees fear, confusion, and sadness, in Hinata's eyes. Neji had told her when she was younger that anyone looking into her eyes, would beable to see her emotions, as if they were written on a piece of paper. The look on Ed's face, told her what Neji said was true.

It was risky letting someone see her emotions, but Ed didn't seem the type to take avantage of a frightened confused girl. Ed's grip tightens on Hinata's shoulder as she hid behind her hair again.

"What are you scared of?" He asks.

"You." Hinata whispers.

"Wh-" But he's cut off by the bell dismissing to 2nd period. Hinata runs out of the room, before Ed can react.

Later That Day:

Ed walks into the cafeteria, only to see Hinata sitting alone. He's about to walk over to her when Neji stops him.

"You're to leave my cousin alone." Threatens Neji.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Asks Ed, stepping around Neji and walks over to Hinata's eating. He sits down right next to her.

"Hi." He says. Hinata looks up then goes back to reading her book.

"Eddie-Kun!"Screams a high pitched voice, that could only belong to one person. Sakura Haruno aka the most popular girl in school. Ed groans while Hinata snickers. Sakura walks over to them.

"Hi Eddie-Kun! You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" She asks, in her high pitched squealy voice.

"No." Was Ed's only reply.

"Who are you?! And why are you sitting next to my Eddie-Kun!?" Sakura asks yelling. Hinata rubs her temples already feeling a migraine coming on. She takes one look at Sakura and the revealing clothes she's wearing and says:

"Just by looking at you, I already know 3 things about you."

"Really then what are they?" Asks Sakura.

"Okay you asked for it." Says a smirking Hinata before continuing.

"One: You're probably the source of all sex related diseases. Two: You're probably the school's biggest slut and bitch, mainly judging by your attitude towards me. And Three: You're completely stupid. No wait calling you stupid, is a insult to all the idiotic people out there." Explains Hinata.

"You little bitch!" Snarls Sakura. Getting up and collecting her stuff, Hinata retorts:

"You shouldn't talk about yourself." With those as her last words she walks out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Hinata wait up!" Yells Ed running to catch up with her. She does.

"Thanks." He says finally catching up with her.

"Fuck off." Snarls Hinata.

"What?" Ed asks clearly surprised.

"Fuck off! Don't you take a hint? Leave my the hell alone!" She screams, before running off down the hall. Ed just stands there stunned.

Ed doesn't see a sign of Hinata for the rest of the day. Until he goes to detention and sees her sitting there sitting in one of the desks. Ironically they were the only ones that had after school detention today, and the teacher would soon be leaving.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Okamimaru:

Hoped you liked it! I was bored so I'm not sure if I'll continue this one. Decided to start it earlier then planned. Review and tell me if you want chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

Nothing really happens in detention. The teacher at the last minute decided to stay and keep an eye on Ed and Hinata. Detention lasted for about 2 to 3 hours. When it ends Hinata manages to slip out of the room, without even being seen. For the rest of the week Ed stays away from Hinata, barely exchanging any words with her. Hinata also does her best to ignore him. They would have gone on ignoring each other for the rest of the year, or at least till the end of time itself. If it weren't for one pink haired girl.

"Eddie-Kun!" Squeals Sakura, latching tightly onto Ed's arm.

"Let go Sakura!" Growls Ed, desperately trying to shake the pink psycho off.

"Stupid bubblegum haired whore." Mumbles Hinata. She had been watching the whole ordeal, from her table.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Snarls Sakura, marching over to Hinata. Hinata stands up and gets right in Sakura's face.

"I said: Stupid bubblegum haired whore." Hinata repeats, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"You bi-" But Sakura is cut off by Hinata.

"Uh uh Sakura, now what did I say about talking about yourself?" Says Hinata, in a mocking teacher like voice. Sakura growls and storms off toward her friends. Hinata smirks, victory written all over it.

"Nice one!" Envy yells to Hinata. She simply nods before sitting down, to continue reading her book.

"What the hell am I going to do about that crazy psycho?" Ed asks Envy. Ed, Winry, Envy, Lust, Al, Wrath, Gluttony, and the rest of the gang sat at their usual table, chatting away with each other like always.

"Get a girlfriend." Replies Envy, his mouth full of food.

"How is that going to help? I need to get rid of that psycho, not get laid. Although getting laid does sound good." Says Ed, getting into a dreamy state.

"No I meant get a girlfriend cause then she'll leave you alone. She leaves me and Al alone, because I've got Winry and he has Lust." Explains Envy.

"That's a good ideal." Replies Ed, beginning to run through girls in his head.

Ino- too loud

Sakura- reason for getting a girlfriend

Tenten- Neji's girl

Temari- Shikamaru's girl

Hinata- Bad ideal period

No matter how many times he went through it in is head, his thoughts always wandered back to Hinata. Finally he decided to at least try it out. Never know Hinata might just say yes, or kill him in the most painful way possible. Either way mine as well take a chance, the only thing he has to lose is his life. Ed walks over to where Hinata was sitting. Hinata feels a hand on her shoulder, stiffening up she turns around, to cuss whoever out. But discovers no one is behind her.

"Bastards." She mumbles. Looking down at her book she sees a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Unfolding it, she reads:

Meet me in the library.

Edward. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Hinata gathers her stuff up, and storms off to the library. Arriving in the library she looks for a familiar head of long gold hair, spotting it, she storms over to him. Murderous intent written all over her face.

"What the fuck do you fucking want bastard?!" She snarls.

Ed smirks nervously.

"Ummm I need a favor from you." Says Ed.

"What kind of favor?" Hinata asks, eyeing him warily.

"You know Sakura, right?" He asks.

"Unfortunately." Hinata mumbles.

"Well I even have a fan club." He adds in, waiting for a reaction, receiving none from her, he continues explaining.

"I need you to be my pretend girlfriend." Hinata chokes on her own saliva and stares wide eyed up at Ed.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say, you fucking bastard?!" Hinata snarls, death flashing in her eyes.

"I need you to be my pretend girlfriend." Ed repeats.

"Why the hell should I fucking help you?!" Snarls Hinata. "Why don't you just go fuck Sakura's brains out!!!" She adds in. Ed looks startled at her words.

"Yeah I know bout your reputation. You're a player. So if you think I'm going to help you, you've got another fucking thing coming." She retorts.

**(That was close! Hinata almost went through an entire sentence without saying fuck!)**

She turns her back to him and starts to walk away. But is stopped when he grabs her wrist, wheels her around to face him, and smashes her into the wall, of the library. Hinata gasps as the wind is practically knocked out of her. Hinata finds herself looking into Ed's angry but pleading sunset colored eyes. For the first time, in a long time Hinata was scared. It wasn't like in study hall, where she was just confused with her own emotions, this time the fear was for real. Hinata cringes under Ed's angry eyes.

"Please let me go E-Edward." Stutters Hinata.

**(OMG! Hinata didn't call him bastard. She used his...She used his...real name!)**

"Please Hinata I need you to help me out!" Begs Ed. Hinata nods yes, figuring she has no other choice, but to help him out. Suddenly Hinata finds herself in his arms. Wrapped up in a warm gentle hug. Hinata struggles for words, but is unable to speak. Ed pulls away an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Wow Hinata you let me hug you!" He exclaims. Hinata blushes and looks away.

**(Gasps! Hinata actually blushed and isn't cussing at him!)**

Suddenly the bell rings.

"Oh fuck! We're gonna be late!" Ed cusses, grabbing Hinata's hand as they both run to 5th period aka science.

Both of them already preparing themselves for the next day. The next day that they're to put their plan into action.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru: **

Hoped you liked it! I actually finished this chapter at 12:21 in the morning. Keep in mind I'm bored when I'm writing the chapters for this story, same goes for Reality Check. So they might not be that good. Anyhow review if you want chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I changed the rating to this fanfic, due to the language and some sexual content in the future.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Day One Of Being Girlfriend And Boyfriend:**

Hinata gets out of Neji's car, a frown plastered on her face. Hurrying to her locker, she sees Edward there, leaning against it. He smiles when he sees her coming.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." Hinata replies, remembering what she had agreed to the previous day before. Walking to study hall, Ed drapes his arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Hinata's first instinct was to flinch away or at least cringe. It took all of her will power not to do that. As they walk down the hall they recieve alot of glares (mainly from Edward's fangirls) and surprised looks. Everyone knew about the threat Hinata had made to every boy in the school.

"Hi Eddie-Kun!" Squeals Ino, one of Ed's fangirls, besides Sakura. Seeing Hinata, she begins glaring death threats at her. Hinata pretended that she didn't see her. Which infuriated Ino even more.

"Are you blind?! Is that why you always keep your face covered, because you're unable to see, and don't want anyone else to know?" Ino bluntly asks.

"No I'm not blind, my eyesight is perfectly fine."Hinata replies, her voice full of nothing but innocence. Ino nods and stalks away. Ed looks at Hinata clearly surprised by her tone of voice. He expected a more colorful reply.

"Well lets get to class, before we're late." Ed nervously says. Hinata nods. They both enter the room just before the tarty bell rings. They recieve wolf whistles from the boys and glares from the girls. They take their seats. Ed passes Hinata a piece of paper.

So what's your favorite food?

_Why?_

We need to know some things about each other if we're gonna pull this off.

_Dark chocolate._

Color?

_Black and blue._

Ironic. Ummm book?

_Don't have one I prefere poetry._

Movie?

_None._

T.V show?

_None._

Do you even watch T.V?

_Yes._

I'm finding that very hard to believe.

_Keh whatever._

Music or song?

_In The Arms Of An Angel._

Boys with breifs or boxers?

Hinata looks at Ed blushing before writing down her answer.

_Boxers._

Ed begins to blush too.

School subject?

_Gym._

Why?

_Cause I love being out side._

Favorite word?

_Cuss words._

I'm not surprised. Do you have any siblings?

_Hinabi but she's dead._

How'd she die?

_It's none of your concern._

Ed and Hinata continue to pass notes for the rest of class.

**Later At Lunch:**

Hinata sits at her usuall table, alone.

"Hey Hinata." Says Edward greeting her.

"Hi." Hinata replies.

"What cha readin?" Ed asks sitting next to her.

"Poetry." Hinata replies. Ed nods, they sit in silence for a while. It wasn't akward but comforting.

Hinata breaks it by saying,"Finished. Gotta go get a new one."

"I'm coming with you." Says Ed, getting up to fallow her. Halfway to the library, Sakura appears. Ed quickly drapes an arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hi Eddie-Kun!" Screams Sakura. Seeing his arm around Hinata's waist, she adds in, "What are you doing?"

"Going to the library with my girlfriend." Ed replies, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Sakura yells, shock written all over her face.

"I'm going to library with my girlfriend." He repeats.

"Prove that you too really are together!" Sakura demands. Edward takes a deep breath, and looks Hinata in the eye. His eyes saying sorry. He presses her against the nearby wall and their lips meet. Hinata stares wide eyed at Edward. They break apart, a few seconds later. Hinata shaking like crazy, her eyes filled with fear and her face paler then usuall. Sakura doesn't notice thought. She stalks away. As soon as she's out of sight, Ed turns to Hinata.

"Hinata I'm so-" He begins, but is cut off by her.

"Don't even." Hinata says, walking away from him. For the rest of the day she ignores him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata walks home from school, the days events run through her head.

"I let him kiss me! I didn't even object! I guess I really am a slut!" Hinata things miserbly to herself. Suddenly a jet black car pulls up to her, keeping pase with her walking. The window rolls down, revealing Edward as the driver.

"Get in." He says.

"Why should I?" Hinata replies.

"Dammit Hinata! Just get in the fucking car!" Ed snarls. Hinata rolls her eyes before getting into the car.

"Where are you taking me?'' Hinata asks.

"You'll see." He replies.

"Can I ask you something?" Ed suddenly asks. Hinata nods. "Why do you always cuss people out? I know this is going to sound childish, but how would you feel is someone did that to you?"

"Personally I really wouldn't care. I was already considered a slut at my old school." Hinata replies.

"Seriously?' Ed asks, disbalief lacing every inch of his voice.

"Why do you think I switched schools, in the middle of the school year?" She retorts.

"What happend?" Edward asks.

"It's none of your concern." She replies icily. For the rest of the way, they ride in silence. Ed pulls up into a driveway.

"Why are we here?" Hinata asks, her voice full of pure curiousity.

"This is my home and I want to show you something cool!" Ed replies, cheerfully. Hinata smirks, Edward sounded like a happy little 5 year old, showing his best friend a new toy. Hinata fallows Ed into the house. Grabbing her hand he pratically drags her upstairs. He opens a door and drags her into a room, just by looking at it she could tell it was his bedroom. He drags her to the bed. Hinata begins to skake uncontrollably as unwanted memories flood back. Before Ed knows what happening, Hinata callasps in his arms and faints.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata feels her clothes being ripped from her body.

"Please stop!!!!!" She crys out.

"Whatever I want I always get!" He replies. More tears flow down her cheeks as she tries to push him off of her. He forces her legs apart, inserting himself into Hinata, preparing to thrust into her...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No stop! Please don't!" Hinata screams sitting up. Discovering that she's laying on a couch.

Ed meanwhile had discovered a silver covered book in Hinata's backpack and was currently looking through it. It was full of poems. He stopped at one called: The Time Has Come and begins to read it.

_The time has come_

_I have to go out on my own_

_And learn to stand alone_

_Maybe it's for the best_

_I can start over_

_Be myself_

_Still I'm scared_

_What will the future hold?_

_I'll never forget the adventures_

_They're all written down_

_Parting is never forever_

_Well meet aagain_

_Just don't forget me_

_We still have time left_

_Lets make it last!_

_Take care I'll miss yall!_

He's about to read another one, when he hears Hinata screaming. Dropping the notebook he rushes into the living room to see Hinata crying. Edward walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, trying to get her to calm down. His mom (had arrived home from her job, just as Hinata had fainted.) She walks into the room, also hearing Hinata's screaming, to see her son comforting the terrified girl.

"Make him stop! I don't want to do it! I keep saying no, but he won't listen! Please make him stop! He's hurting me!" Hinata screams out. Ed pulls her into him, rocking her back and forth. Apon hearing these words Ed's mother freezes and her face goes pale.

"Oh please no god! Don't tell me that, that child went through that!" His mom cries out.

"Went through what mom?" Ed asks.

"Honey I think your friend, in fact I'm a 100 sure your friend there was raped." His mom replies.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ed looks down at the sobbing girl, as the full meaning of his mom's words sunk in. Hinata had been raped!? Then again it made perfect sense! The announcement about killing any boy who touched her or acted perverted towards her, the hatefullness and fear, especially when he had pinned her against the wall, and why she wore baggy clothes that made her look completly shapless. Now he understood why she had fainted when he dragged her into his room. Hinata's sobs begin to quiet down until they completly stop. Hinata just lays there wrapped in Ed's arms, he head resting against his chest. She could hear his heart thump, thump, thump, thump.

"Hinata are you okay?" Asks Ed, even tho he knew that it was a stupid qustion.

"I'm fine." She replies, much to his surprise. Shw wanted to get up, cuss him out, and walk away from him, for good. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. he was so warm, and she felt so sacure and safe in his arms. Hinata shifts her position a little, his heartbeat speeds up. Looking up at him, she saw a soft blush tinted his cheeks. He avoided her gaze. Hinata wondered what could of made him blush, she suddenly becomes fully aware of the position they were in. She was sitting right inbetween his legs, her legs also slightly parted, and something hard was poking her there. A mad blush also covers her cheeks.

"Sorry!" They both apolagize, at the exact same time. Both trying to get up and get out of the very awkward position. Hinata ends up falling onto the floor, landing on her back, while Ed ends up on top of her. His hands on each side of her head, his head burried into the crook of her neck, the hard thing now poking her in the pelvic bone area. Hinata's hands pushing against Ed's chest. Hinata stared wide eyed at Ed, as she feels his breath tickle the crook of her neck. Ed pushes himself off of her. They look wwide eyed at each other for a few minutes.

"Awww! Kawaii!" Someone suddenly yells. Ed and Hinata look up to see Winry and Envy. Ed quickly gets off of Hinata, both blushing.

"Well have fun!" Me and Envy are going out! Winry cheerfully announces. Envy smirks before fallowing Winry out the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Ed apolagizes.

"Me too." Hinata replies.

"Why are you apolagizing, I'm the one who fell on you." He asks.

"For crying." She mumbles. Ed looks at Hinata in wonder, she was actually apolagizing for crying?!

"Who raped you?" He bluntly asks.

Hinata stiffens up and says, "I better go." Ed grabs her wrist gently, yet still in a firm grip.

"Hinata." He says, annoyance coloring his voice.

"Look he didn't succeed or anything okay? So just let it go." She replies, trying to loosen his grip. Ed studies her for a moment.

"What else don't I know about you?" He finally says.

"A lot. But they're things better left unknown." She replies. Hinata tries to pry his hand from her wrist but, his grip only tightens even more.

"Hinata please!" Edward begs.

"Why do you even care? It's only pretend remember?" She questions.

"I forgot." Ed mumbles, embarrassingly.

"Oh so you forgot?" Hinata scoffs. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I only agreed to this cause you scared the crap out of me, in the library, the other day! Therefore I've got no feelings for you. In fact I wish you would burn in hell, no lower then hell!" She adds in, trying not to see the wounded look in his eyes. His face and eyes suddenly turn icy.

"Fine. I'll find someone at least who isn't bitchy or who was never raped!" He snarls. As soon as he said those words he regretted them. Hinata's tears filled with tears, that she quickly wiped away, before the fell.

"Well excuse me! What the hell, was I supposed to fucking do! He was fucking stronger then me! I tried but he wouldn't listen!" Hinata begins to choke and cough from yelling so much.

"Are you okay?" Asks Winry (she had come back for her purse) once Hinata calmed down. Hinata nods weakly tears now streaming down her cheeks. Turning to Ed, winry begins to demand answers.

"What did you say to her? I heard you two yelling."

"Nothing." Ed mumbles.

"What did you say?" Winry demands again.

"Looks its none of your damn business!" Edward growls. She looks taken aback for a moment.

"I'll just let you two sort yalls issues out." She says, walking out of the room.

"I better get you home." Ed mumbles. Hinata nods, keeping her distance, she fallows him to his car. Stopping at a red light, Ed looks over at Hinata, he had expected to be cussed at, but instead she had been completely silent, seeming to melt right into her own thoughts. Laying her head against the window, some of her hair gets in her face. Being too tired to push it away, she only grumbles and closes her eyes. Ed gently pushes the hair away from her face, Hinata's eyes snap open, their eyes meet and a silent apology is said. They pull up to her house, she notices the house is completely dark. Saying goodbye, she gets out of the car, halfway to the front door, she notices Edward is fallowing her.

"You don't have to come in. I'll be fine on my own." She says to him.

"I'm still coming." Ed, stubbornly replies. Hinata rolls her eyes, and unlocks the front door, walking into the kitchen. On the refrigerator there's a note for her.

_We went out to eat_

_There's some leftovers in the fridge_

_Be back late_

_Have fun with your new boyfriend_

_Love, Mom_

"How does she do that?!" Hinata asks herself outloud. Ed takes the note from her, reading it he chuckles.

"Smart woman." He says. Hinata nods as she looks through the fridge.

"Dammit! " She suddenly yells.

"What's with you?" Ed asks, finding her very amusing.

"I can't reach it!" She snarls.

"Ever think of asking for help?" He asks, walking towards her.

"I can do it by myself!" Hinata hisses.

"Uh huh sure you can!" He says, trying to help her out. "What are you trying to reach?"

"The container of red sauce on the top shelf." She replies. Hinata tries to push him away, causing them both to loose their balance. Ed lands on her back, Hinata falls on top of Ed, stratling him. Her hands pushing against her chest, him squeezing Hinata's right breast. Their faces not even half an inch apart.

"Do you do this to me on purpose?" Hinata asks.

"No." Is all he can say, truth to be told, Ed was still waiting for Hinata to slap him. Hinata sits up.

"That's better." She says.

"Could you please get off of me, even tho I know this is probably a dream come true for you." Ed teases.

"Sorry." Mumbles a blushing Hinata. Both still on the floor, lean against the fridge, in silence for a few minutes.

"That sure as hell better not happen at school." Hinata says outloud.

"What's the matter Hina embarrassed?" He says, teasing her.

"I like to point out you were blushing too!" She retorts.

"Oh really?" He asks, smiling a crooked smile.

"Really!" Hinata insists, stubbornly.

"Then prove it!" Ed whispers, into her ear. Hinata's breath catches in her throat, as Ed traps her against the refrigerator. Ed's about to close the distance, when Hinata suddenly pales, and whispers one word.

"F-father."

Ed looks over his shoulder, to see none other then in fact her father.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Sorry it took so long to update, but I hoped you liked this story! Well anyway please review! Next chapter will be the last!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ed looks over his shoulder, to see none other then in fact her father.

Ed stands and takes a couple steps backwards from Hinata. Hinata does the exact same thing.

"What the hell is this boy doing here?!" Her father asks.

"He's my boyfriend." Hinata replies softly.

"Didn't you learn your lesson with the last boy?" He asks.

"Or do you enjoy being raped over and over you slut!" Her father quickly adds in. Hinata stares down at her feet, an ashamed expression on her face.

"You're wrong! I've got no interest what so ever in fucking her!" Ed angrily spits out. It was the truth. Not once had he even thought of getting inside her pants.

"Get out of my house!" Hinata's father roars. Edward doesn't say a word, but does walk out of the house, gets into his car. As he's driving away a plan begins to form in his head.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Hinata slowly walks up the stairs to her room, opening the door, she's quickly pulled in, the door swiftly shuts behind her. She begins to scream, but a hand clamps firmly over her mouth.

"Calm down Hina its just me!" Someone whispers into her ear. She automatically reconizes that voice.

"E-Edward?" She asks, unsureness coloring her voice.

"The one and only." Edward cockily replies.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asks, she was more surprised then angry at the moment. But before he's able to answer, they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Fuck! Hide!" Hinata snarls.

"Where?" Ed asks looking around the room he didn't see many options.

"Anywhere!" Hinata begs. As quick as he can he jumps under the covers of Hinata's bed, making himself as flat as possible. There's a knock at Hinata's door.

"Who are you talking to Hinata?" Asks the cold voice of her father, coming through the door.

"No one father, I'm just changing into my pajamas!" Hinata replies, grabbing her pjs, she walks into her bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later she's in her black shorty pjs. (tanktop and shorts) Climbing into bed, she doesn't realize Ed's there too. Not until she turns onto her side does she feel his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"This is where you hid! In my bed!" Hinata hisses, becoming fully aware of how revealing her pjs were. Well compared to her usuall clothes. She sits up. Ed just smirks, looking Hinata over.

"Nice pjs." He says.

"One more comment and you're dead!" Hinata snarls. "Besides shouldn't you be going home?" She adds in.

"I don't wanna!" He says, making himself more comfortable, keeping his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Well what are you gonna do sleepover?" Hinata asks sarcastically.

"Yep!" He replies. Hinata growls before laying back down.

"Hina?" Ed asks.

"Yes." Hinata asks.

"You gonna be okay?" He asks.

"I'll be fine." Hinata replies.

"You sure?" Ed asks. Hinata's silent for a moment before answering softly, barely above a whisper.

"Could I have a hug?" Ed nods, a gentle, understanding, warm smile on his face. Sitting up, both teens embrace each other. Hinata feels warm tears running down her cheeks, it seemed as it had been forever since she last was able to hug someone like this. They lye down very close to each other, each feeling the other's body heat.Both slowly falling asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Hinata's mother walks into Hinata's room, noticing two lumps in the bed. Gently pulling back the covers, she sees her daughter pratically clinging onto for dear life, to a boy. That must be her boyfriend. The boys arms were wrapped protectivly around Hinata. Saying a couple soft kawaiis, she leans down and gently kisses Hinata on her forehead. Not being able to restrain her motherly instinct, she does the same to Ed. And qickly walks out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. Both oblivious to what happen, Ed and Hinata turn in their sleep, their dreams filled with nothing but happy thoughts of each other.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Well thats the end! I hoped you enjoyed this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okamimaru:**

Sequeal to In The Arms Of An Angel published: Even Angels Fall

Side story to In The Arms Of An Angel published: Guardian Angel


End file.
